


Divertissement

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it's just a cute getting together thing? i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: Goshiki is distracted at practice. Shirabu, as the team's new captain, needs to know why his ace is off his game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palebluegrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palebluegrey/gifts).



Goshiki had been off his game for days, and Shirabu was starting to worry. Not becuase he  _ cared, _ no. Shirabu was only worried because, as the captain and setter, he couldn’t let the team’s ace fall into a slump for too long. 

Goshiki missed another spike, and Shirabu decided enough was enough. 

“Taichi,” Shirabu called. Kawanishi frowned at him across the gym, and Shirabu glanced pointedly at Goshiki, who was staring forlornly at the volleyball he’d missed spiking. That in and of itself was...unsettling. Goshiki was the type to keep trying and keep trying and  _ keep trying  _ until he either got it or someone made him stop. He didn’t give up. Ever. But now...now he was just silent. Defeated. 

And then the worst possible thing happened. 

Goshiki sniffled. 

Shirabu shot a panicked look at Kawanishi, who sighed and flapped a hand at him, assuring him that he could go, Kawanishi would handle practice. Shirabu hesitated, then put a hand on Goshiki’s back and gently pushed him toward the edge of the court. 

“Come on,” Shirabu ordered when Goshiki gave him a watery, confused look. “We’re going outside for a bit.” Goshiki was obviously still confused, but he let Shirabu guide him out of the gym. Shirabu tried not to think too much about how warm and strong Goshiki’s back was beneath his hand. Once they’d put some distance between them and the gym, Shirabu shifted his hand to Goshiki’s arm and pulled him to a stop. 

“Goshiki, what’s going on?” Shirabu demanded. “You’ve been missing every toss I’ve sent you for days. If you’re not careful, Coach is going to-”

“I know!” Goshiki blurted out. “I know, and I’m sorry, okay? I’ll do better, I promise! I’ll be better.” He turned back toward the gym, and Shirabu almost let him go. 

Almost. 

“Goshiki, what’s wrong?” Shirabu asked softly. “Something’s obviously bothering you, and whatever it is must be pretty big since it’s affecting how you play at practice.” Goshiki’s shoulders hunched defensively. 

“It’s nothing,” he muttered. “I said I’d do better. What else do you want from me?”

“What’s the point in you doing better if you’re still going to be miserable doing it?” Shirabu countered. “Just tell me; maybe I can help.” Goshiki was silent for another long moment, and then he mumbled something under his breath. “What?” Shirabu couldn’t have heard him right, could he? It didn’t make any sense.

“I said I wish you’d just be mean,” Goshiki snapped, his shoulders hunching so much they almost reached his ears. Shirabu frowned and tried to figure out why Goshiki would say that, why he would  _ want  _ Shirabu to be mean. Did he think Shirabu wasn’t stern enough as the captain? “It would be easier if you were.” Now that  _ really _ didn’t make any sense. 

“What are you talking about? I’m plenty mean; ask anyone,” Shirabu said finally, and then added, for lack of anything else to say, “Seriously. I’m an asshole. Even Taichi says so.” Goshiki gave him the most incredulous look Shirabu had ever seen anyone in real life make. “What? It’s true.” 

“Yamagata-senpai always told me you were ‘too salty to function’ but you care about the team, and you make everyone keep getting better, and you’re brilliant and beautiful and you’re going to take us to Nationals and you do stuff like pull me out of practice because you’re  _ worried about me. _ You’re not an asshole, you just want people to think you are.” Shirabu gaped at Goshiki, trying to process what the second-year ace had just said. 

“Back up,” Shirabu said. Goshiki took a step back. “No, you idiot. I meant go back to what you said.” Goshiki’s brow furrowed as he tried to remember everything he’d just said. 

“You’re not an asshole?”

“Like I said, I am, but I meant before that.”  More furrows on his forehead. 

“You’re going to take us to Nationals?”

“Before that.”

“Yamagata-senpai said you’re too salty to function? I don’t even know what that means but it sounded bad so I don’t think you are,” Goshiki told him quickly. Shirabu shook his head. 

“After that.” Goshiki’s confusion returned, so Shirabu decided to help him out. “You said I was beautiful.” Goshiki blinked at him, expression completely blank. Then all at once, his cheeks flushed, bright red that started at his cheekbones and started creeping towards his jaw the longer Shirabu stared at him, one eyebrow raised expectantly. The blush reached Goshiki’s ears and started making its way down his neck before Shirabu finally took pity on him. Or rather, Shirabu took pity on himself because while watching Goshiki blush like that was entertaining, if Goshiki got any more adorable at the moment Shirabu was going to explode. Or have a heart attack. Or both. “Why did you...say that?” Goshiki’s blush didn’t fade, but his confusion was taking another encore as he replied. 

“Why wouldn’t I? I mean, unless you don’t want to be called that by a guy, or at all, so if that’s what it is I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you so-”

“Goshiki!” Shirabu reached up, grabbed his shoulders as he started to hunch again and turn away. “I’m not offended, I’m just confused. About a lot of things at the moment. But mostly about why you actually think I’m not a jerk, and why you think I’m beautiful.” The confusion only deepened. 

“Because you are.” Goshiki was approaching  _ absolutely bewildered, _ and Shirabu was starting to feel like he was getting there too. “You’re really pretty. And you’re nice, even though you act like you’re not.”

“How you act is what determines whether you’re nice or not,” Shirabu informed him. “And I have it on good authority that as long as my bangs look like this-” he reached up and tugged at his oddly angled bangs - “I’m really not pretty.” 

“Whoever told you that is the asshole, not you,” Goshiki informed him, determination and indignation lighting his eyes. “Shirabu-senpai, you’re  _ amazing, _ and…I’m not.” Shirabu was even more lost now. 

“How am I - the grouch with the angle bangs - amazing, while you - the ace who’s worked nonstop to be the kind of player our team can rely on - aren’t?” Shirabu demanded. Goshiki blinked at him. 

“Because I can’t focus. I keep missing spikes, and I can’t hit any of your tosses. Because of you.” Goshiki paused, seemed to rethink his words, and corrected himself. “Not like...it’s not your fault. But it’s because of you? I mean. You’re really distracting. I keep missing spikes because I’m looking at you instead of the toss…” Goshiki looked away, apparently ashamed and disappointed with himself. Shirabu stared at him for much longer than he should have, and Goshiki started to fidget, which Shirabu told himself was not cute.  

“You’ve been distracted at practice...because you were watching me?” Shirabu repeated finally, because he had no idea what to say to that. Except… “If you had time to watch me outside of practice, would you be able to focus on the court?” Shirabu asked. Goshiki blinked at him. “I’m asking you on a date, you idiot.” Goshiki’s blush, which had faded over the last few minutes, returned in full force. 

“But- You- I-” Goshiki spluttered. Shirabu sighed. 

“A simple yes or no will suffice, Goshiki,” he muttered. “We can talk more after practice, okay?”

“Yes!” Goshiki squeaked. Shirabu smiled a little and started to push him back toward the gym, then changed his mind at the last minute and grabbed his hand instead. Goshiki turned so red Shirabu was afraid he’d pass out, but then Goshiki’s fingers twined with Shirabu’s. They walked back to the gym together. 

Goshiki didn’t manage to hit any spikes the rest of practice, but this time he just kept turning to Shirabu and insisting it was his own fault and asking for another. Shirabu didn’t dare admit out loud that the tosses really weren’t great, because Goshiki apologizing so enthusiastically and refusing to give up again was too cute to pass up. 


End file.
